


Aster's in April

by Bu7iTRefused



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe- Mafiatale, Drugging, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frisk is a girl, Gaster Blasters act like pets, Good-ish gaster, Kidnapping, Kinda, Monster kid is a girl, Monsterphobia, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is scared of sans, Reader isn't allowed to leave, Reader-Insert, Small reader, So..., Tsundere Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, W.D Gaster is Dadster, at first, kinda stockholm syndrome?, not really tho... Reader does really love sans, reader has magic, reader is shy, sans is a jerk, tall skelebois, this gets a lil dark... but only for a little bit!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bu7iTRefused/pseuds/Bu7iTRefused
Summary: Your name was Y/n M/n L/n, you had lived in Ebbot city all your life and you loved it, you never had any intention of leaving, why would you? It was so peaceful.You had been working at the local Gas station when you saw on the news that monsters had returned to the surface, and immediately panicked, feeling your blood boiling, and your hands start to buzz unintentionally, as some of the garden plants around you started to react. You had managed to calm down in time for your boss to walk in and see the news. He had seen your panicked expression and sent you home. All you could think to do was hide, you just had to hide and try to keep yourself under control…. You couldn’t let them know or it would all be over...
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You
Comments: 52
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter One: That's a skeleton.... Yup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My Buddy Chum Pals, I'm excited for you to join me along this journey. Like most of my stories, this was based on a weird dream I had, so if its a little weird in some spots I am sorry.  
> I am inclined to give you a warning real quick, this chapter includes some mention of violence and death! -(Wow... never thought I would write those words... Anyway, on with the show!)

It had been four years since monsters had returned to the surface. They emerged from Mt. Ebott being led by an eight-year-old girl. She definitely looked worse for wear, but didn’t try to run from the monsters, she instead tried convincing the humans that they were friendly…

Yeah, that didn’t go over well. 

Many humans couldn’t even  _ fathom _ the idea of getting along with those “beasts” and some were convinced that they had brainwashed the child. Some had attempted to take her away from her monster family to get her the “help” she so rightfully needed, but when someone even so much as tried to lay a hand on her, the large skeletal monster with the glowing red eye-lights would scare them away, with his loud voice. 

Over time, many people became tolerant as monsters began to assert themselves in society. Many monsters that came from the underground had been trying their best to change, rumors had spread about how hard it was underground for the monsters, telling stories about how it had grown so unsafe that eventually everybody had been forced to join gangs and mobs just ensure their own safety. 

With the addition of Monsters of the surface, came the addition of Monster gangs and Mobs, the largest and most terrifying being Don Asgore’s. He had, at one point been the king to the monsters until they were freed by the child who had managed to break the barrier. It is said that he, and his wife Toriel, the former queen, together adopted the child. 

The Don ruled his parts with an iron fist, he wasn’t afraid to kill if need be, but he normally left that to his Royal Guard, and a skeleton mobster known to most as “The Judge”, though nobody had ever actually seen The Judge and lived to tell the tale. He was a ruthless killer, known to take the jobs that the Don needed doing. So if he ended up finding you, chances are you were not going to be walking away alive. 

Upon the arrival of the monsters also brought the news of magic, and questions about souls. It was soon learned that every being had a soul. A monster soul is the very culmination of their being. Monster souls, unlike human souls, don’t last after death, and they rely on hope and compassion to keep their souls strong. Human souls, however, are not the entirety of their being, but their essence is housed in a physical body, and because of this their physical attacks can become stronger than monsters. 

When Don Asgore arrived on the surface the first thing he did was check for any humans with any traces of magic, and to his joy, found none. He claimed it was to make sure there were no more mages that could lock them underground, but others speculated that it was because he feared them because of their power, after all, humans are said to be more powerful than monsters, so a human with magic could be the downfall to their society. It was a good thing they never found you...

\----

Your name was Y/n M/n L/n, you had lived in Ebbot city all your life and you loved it, you never had any intention of leaving.

You had been working at the local Gas station when you saw on the news that monsters had returned to the surface, and immediately panicked, feeling your blood boiling, and your hands start to warm unintentionally, as some of the garden plants around you started to react. You had managed to calm down in time for your boss to walk in and see the news. He had seen your panicked expression and sent you home. All you could think to do was hide, you just had to hide and try to keep yourself under control…. You couldn’t let them know or it would all be over.

\----

It had been three years since the monsters had arrived, and you worked at your gas station job peacefully. You didn’t mind when monsters came in, you preferred them over normal people a lot of times because at least they didn’t come in drunk and try to hit on you, and a lot of the times they were much nicer than normal people, actually striking up a friendly conversation, which you respond to with as much fake enthusiasm as you could. You didn’t like talking, you were always afraid of saying something wrong, or offending the wrong person, so you normally just smiled and nodded until that person left, knowing the likelihood of seeing them again was slim. 

Now you sat at your desk as you checked out yet another beef jerky lover, waiting as the minutes ticked by slowly. You hadn’t wanted to come into work today, you had just wanted to sleep and be lazy. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when a monster kid came into the gas station, wearing a striped shirt that looked way too long for them, the weirdest part being they didn’t have arms. They seemed to struggle opening the door, so they instead waited as the last customer left and wiggled their way inside, before running over to the candy aisle. 

You couldn’t help but smile at their enthusiasm and were about to offer to help them since there was nobody else in the store when the bell chimed and three men walked in, sparing you a glance that sent shivers down your spine. You had a bad feeling about them. They were dressed normally and didn’t appear to have weapons, so you couldn’t outright kick them out, so instead, you watched as they headed in the direction of the kid, before turning into the aisle with the drinks. 

You turned away, grabbing your phone, in case you needed to call someone. You could feel the uneasiness in the store, and your fingertips were burning, you had to calm yourself down as you saw the plant start to react in the corner of your eye. 

The kid came running up to you with a few candy bars in their mouths and a happy smile on their face, setting them on the counter gently before trying to get their money. When they finally got it from their bag and handed it to you, their face was red with exhaustion. You only smiled and took the money, before giving the change back. She seemed to let out a breath, as she realized she still needed to put the candy in her bag as well as the change. 

“Need some help?” You suggested, and she looked a little taken aback before nodding. You reached over the counter, putting the money in her little purse, and the candy in her bag. 

“Thank you, Lady!” she smiled before running towards the door, almost tripping. You looked away for a moment assuming you would hear the bell signaling she had left, but you didn’t. 

“What’dya think your doin’ Ya Freak!” You heard a man yell before you looked over to see that the three men that had been walked in before were now surrounding the kid. 

“I was just-” The kid mumbled, trying to back away, only to trip and fall backward. They started laughing at her, and in a moment closed the distance. You could feel your hands buzzing now, but had to clench your fists to keep yourself from reacting. It would only cause trouble for you and the kid if you did. Instead, you walked out from behind the counter, approaching the group slowly. 

“HA! Stupid monster can’t even stand on her two feet! Such a pathetic waste!” One of the men remarked, before taking a step toward her, lifting a boot about the slam it down on her face. 

You snapped. You felt the buzzing feeling in your hand release, and suddenly the man was pulled back as a vine wrapped around his arm. Your hand was glowing a dark green, and you tried your best to stop it, but it was too late. 

“WHAT THE HELL?!” The other man yelled as he tried to pull the vine off the tall man’s arm. You took that opportunity to grab the kid and pull her back towards you. Your hand had stopped glowing, but all the men were looking at you.

“You! You’re a freak like the rest of them! You chose the wrong side, and now you gonna pay!” The first man yelled, before being pulled out by the other two. You could feel your ears ringing by their insults, but you tried to calm down as you felt the child’s eyes boring into you. 

“That was…. AWESOME!” She yelled as she started hopping around, her eyes wide with excitement. You let out a laugh, as the rest of your magic faded, and you relaxed against the counter. “I-wo- How did you!” She started stuttering over her words, and you pulled her over to you.

“Eh, it uh… doesn’t matter, look I don’t feel safe letting you walk home, do you have someone you can call?” You asked her, and her eyes looked down briefly in thought before she looked up just as happy as before.

“Yeah, uh, can you help me call my mom… I’m not great with phones” She said motioning down at herself and giving a laugh. You laugh as well and nod.

By the time your shift ends it’s nearly midnight. The kid had been picked up a little while after you made the phone call but had refused to let you walk her outside, so you accepted and stayed inside but watched her like a hawk to make sure nobody would hurt her, luckily it seemed the men had been scared off by you, and the rest of your shift had been slow and uneventful. It was lucky those security cameras didn’t work, or then you would really have something to worry about, you couldn’t let people know about your magic… but as far as you knew, those men thought a monster had given you magic, and you doubted that anybody would believe that kid… You really hoped.

You had started walking home alone like you normally did. It was a nice warm April night, and you had found yourself looking up at the sky taking in what little of the skylight that wasn’t covered by smog you could see. 

You had been so distracted that you hadn’t even noticed the extra pairs of footsteps behind you until you were thrown into an empty alleyway. Your magic tensed against your hands, wanting to be used, but you squeezed your fingers into your palms not wanting to let your magic be released. 

“Lookie what we found here, another filthy _ Monster Lover _ ,” a voice echoed down the alleyway. You looked up from where you had been pushed to make out three silhouettes. The largest one must have been at least six feet tall and very cumbersome, you hadn’t noticed that earlier, the other two were smaller, showing that they were not in charge. “And you know what we do to monster lovers?” The larger one stepped forward, holding something in his hand. You tried to scramble away from him, but your back hit the wall. You saw him crack a crooked smile as he closed the distance in less than a second, grabbing you by the neck and forcefully slamming you against the other wall.

You felt your head hit the wall, as black spots invaded your vision, all strength left you, you felt powerless. The larger man brought his face closer, and you could now smell his rancid breath and see the scar across his eye. You didn’t want this, you weren’t ready to die!

Something shiny glittered in front of you and he let out a low chuckle before there was the feeling of something being stabbed into your side. You let out a cry, trying to push him away, but he wouldn’t budge. He was saying something to you, but his words blurred together, as a ringing sound threatened to take over. You could feel your magic trying to push its way free and it took all your concentration to prevent that from happening. 

His face was next to yours and his breath was hitting your face, you could feel him move the blade out as he threateningly showed it to you, before pushing it against your neck. You cried out, but were cut off when he was suddenly flung off of you, and his knife skittered out of reach. You slumped to the ground applying pressure on where you’d been stabbed so you wouldn’t bleed out. You could hear sounds better now, but keeping control over your power was harder, it felt almost like it was drawn to something.

“Dammit, Boss, are you okay? We told ya the girl-” The man was shut up as a bone pierced through his neck. His eyes widened in surprise as he first looked toward you accusingly, before realizing too late who had actually done it. He sputtered out blood before falling to the ground lifeless only a few feet in front of you. 

You covered your mouth in terror. There was no way that had just happened right? You certainly hadn’t done that, and no other monster possessed bone powers like that besides….

You openly gasped as a bulky skeleton appeared out of thin air in front of you. You tried moving away, only to grit your teeth in pain, remembering the wound. The skeleton, luckily, didn’t seem to have its eye-lights set on you. He looked down at the man he had killed and made a “tsk” sound before moving to the other men, who seemed to be frozen in fear, but that quickly changed as the taller man stood up, and tried to appear intimidating to the monster.

“What do ya want,  _ monster _ ?” He asked his voice booming as he wore his crooked smile, but there was obvious fear in his eyes. The skeleton noticed his nervousness, and let out a booming laugh. You couldn’t take your eyes off of the skeleton, he wore a suit that was clearly more expensive than your house, and from where you were, you could see his sharp golden tooth, and red eye-lights. 

The skeleton answered the man with a scoff, but you weren’t listening, you had zoned out of the conversation partly because of the pain, and partly because you were now looking at the skeleton’s inverted soul. It had multiple cracks, which you knew wasn’t a good thing, but that wasn’t what concerned you the most. His LV was high. Too high. No other monster had LV this high. 

The realization about who the skeleton was didn’t strike you until you saw another bone strike the smaller man down. You covered your eyes and buried your head in your knees, trying to keep your magic from going haywire. 

He was The Judge. The one who ruthlessly murdered fifty people in the town square just the other day to prove a point. You were screwed and you knew it.

You looked up when you heard an unfamiliar voice. “YOU DIDN’T LEAVE ANY FOR ME?!” The loud voice asked the smaller skeleton. 

“Heh, here, take this one, I’m done with ‘em” The smaller skeleton replied, pushing the pleading man toward the sound the voice had come from. 

“NYEH!” The voice enthusiastically replied as you saw a bone club hit the top of the man’s head. You felt your breath hitch. You felt bad for the man, even if he had hurt you he didn’t deserve to die for it. 

You turned your gaze to the smaller skeleton who had turned to you and was now coming closer. You shook your head, grabbing the wounded part of yourself and trying to scoot as far away from him as you could. 

“BROTHER, THEY’RE ALL TAKEN CARE OF, ARE YOU DONE OVER THERE?” The loud voice came closer, and you could now see a much taller skeleton, he had to be at least six and a half feet tall and was much skinner than the shorter brother. He also wore a fancy suit like his brother and had started smoothing it over until he saw you in the corner. “MUST I DO EVERYTHING!” he scoffed, as a bone materialized and shot toward you, but stopped only inches from your face. 

“Not this one bro.” The smaller skeleton said, looking at you curiously. The larger one looked at him in disbelief and seemed about to protest before the smaller one spoke again. “She’s the reason I stopped, look-” he pointed at where you had been stabbed, “She’s hurt…” He moved forward, looking at the wound. It had started to pool around you. “Damn, they got ya good, huh, Sugar?” He said before turning to the larger skeleton. “Boss, I need ya to heal her.” 

“WHAT?! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!” He said, crossing his arms and looking at you in disgust.

“Please, Boss, look at her!” The smaller skeleton argued.

“SHE’D BE BETTER OFF BLEEDING OUT! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF WE-” The taller skeleton stopped and rubbed a hand across his face as he eyed the smaller skeleton. “UGH! FINE! BUT THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM!” He said, motioning to you.

The taller skeleton then moved closer. You whimpered and tried moving away, but he grabbed your arm and held you still. “If You Don’t Want To Bleed Out, I Suggest You Hold Still.” He said in a quieter voice. You froze, trying your best not to shake from fear. He reluctantly let go of your hand and moved his hand over your wound, before a light green glow emanated from his hand. You could feel the pain start to lessen and a pleasant warmth taking over. When he was done, he did the same thing to the back of your head before standing. 

You grabbed onto his pant leg to get his attention, “W-wait!” you mumbled as loud as you willed yourself to. He turned around, eyeing you. “I- uh, T-Thank you…” You muttered, looking away from him. He took a step away, straightening his clothes and mumbling something to his brother that you couldn’t hear, but you could see the faint red dust that covered the tall skeleton’s face. 

The smaller skeleton turned from his brother to you with a nod and a wide smile. Something about it bothered you. “I agree, Boss, we can’t just leave her out here like this, we better bring her home with us,” The skeleton said loud enough you both heard. You could feel your eyes widen and your face pale. That was something you most certainly did not want. 

The shorter skeleton took a step forward, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around you, before scooping you up in his arms. You had been too focussed on keeping your magic from going nuts to realize what he was doing until it was too late. 

“Hold on tight Doll, and make sure to keep your eyes closed” The short skeleton whispered before there was a sense of weightlessness and everything went dark. 


	2. soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's a sans POV. He describes how he feels about everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, its been a while. Sorry, this chapter is shorter, I promise I will update soon with a new chapter.  
> (Note: Future chapters won't have recaps of last chapters I promise!)

Sans-

He hadn’t actually intended on saving you, no, in fact, he was just on his way to deal with a job Wings wanted him and Boss to do, but he didn’t understand why his soul seemed to jump and react when he arrived in the area that Wings said the men usually hung around in. He had decided to brush off the feeling and continue with the job. 

He and Boss had arrived at the corner of the street and decided to split up. Before Sans could decide the way he wanted to go, Boss had already started walking down the brightly lit street, toward a group of humans that were hanging around smoking. They dispersed all too quickly when they saw the large skeleton vehemently marching toward them, which clearly made him mad, but he didn’t complain, instead, the distant sound of “NYEH” could be heard grumbled loudly in aggravation from where sans was standing. Humans running away from him was normal, which Sans knew Boss really didn’t like, Boss wanted humans to like him, but unfortunately, most people were afraid of him and he wasn’t too great with social mannerisms yet, having only ever killed humans rather than speaking to them without threatening to take a limb with him. 

Sans laughed at the humans as they scrambled away from his younger brother, and turned down the remaining darker street. He noted that it was clearly dirtier, not as well-lit, and had many more alley-ways for gangs and groups to hide in. He rolled his eye-lights and adjusted his suit jacket, as he started strolling down the dark street, only to stop when he heard a whimper come from one of the alley-ways before it was forcibly cut off. At first, he shrugged it off, thinking it was just some alley-cat that was hanging around and continued on his way. The smell of smoke seemed to have gotten stronger, so he hesitated for a moment but when he didn’t see any motion coming from that alley he began to start walking past it again only to stop once more when he heard a scream come from behind a large dumpster. The sound sent a spasm of pain through his soul, causing him to grab at the fabric on his chest, nearly ripping it. 

Now, Sans was used to screams, it was normal to him to hear someone scream in pain, or in fear because of him, but he had never felt that reaction in his soul before, in fact, he normally found some sort of twisted pleasure in hearing their cries for mercy.

…

But this was  _ different. _

...

His soul seemed drawn to the alley-way, and before he could stop himself, he was already behind the dumpster, staring as three men held you against the wall, the tallest dangling a knife tauntingly in front of you. 

Sans froze for a moment, trying to decide what to do, his soul felt like it was on fire, screaming at him, and pounding against his ribs like it was trying to get out of his chest to get closer to you. 

He snapped out of it when he saw the tallest man about to bring the knife down again. One eye-light went out, while the other one lit up a bright red, light red smoke came from his glowing eye-socket, filling the alley-way with his cherry-scented smoke. 

None of the men had even noticed Sans, and before any of them realized it, the tallest man was flung harshly against the opposite wall, and away from you. Sans spared you a glance, to see your face full of worry and pain, while you held your side, trying to cover the place where the man had stabbed you. The thought that you had been hurt made his non-existent blood begin to boil. 

Sans’s soul felt like it was on fire when he saw you like that, hurt, unable to do anything. He didn’t understand why he was so drawn to you. You were just a human after all, but for some reason, he had no control over himself. So he did the only thing he knew how to do.

_ He killed.  _

He wasn’t interested in anything the men had to say to him, so instead, he took out one of the smaller men, the one who just wouldn’t shut up, and then moved onto the other smaller one. He was just about to take out the tallest of the group, who seemed to have been the leader, just as Boss arrived. 

Sans hadn’t noticed you had been watching him as he killed them. 

When he turned back to you, you were tending to your wounds, while staring at him in fear. He was used to that and had expected that, but for some reason it made his soul hurt to see you look at him that way. He wanted so badly to pick you up and help you, but he knew that you were too afraid of him, and while he  _ could _ have forced you, that would make you look at him as the villain, instead of the man who just saved your life.

He took a hesitant step towards you, allowing Boss to finish up with the other guy. You flinched a little and shook your head at him while trying to scoot away, only to lean back against the wall in pain. He felt his soul continue to pound on his chest, begging him to get closer, so he did, little by little, not wanting to scare you. Your gaze never left him, your eyes were a shade of dark green, one he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen in a human. but then again, he’d never been so interested in a human to really notice. He couldn’t help himself when he found that he was looking at your soul. 

Your soul was a dark green that glowed brighter than any soul he’d ever seen, it was the same shade as your eyes, and it was devoid of any cracks like his soul. When he looked back up at you, he could see that you were in a lot of pain, but besides that, it looked like you were trying to hide something. He checked your soul once again, trying to see if he had missed anything, but there was nothing that stood out, you had no LV, which was a rare sight nowadays, but one he couldn’t help but admire. Your HP was a normal twenty, but your ATK and DEF struck him as odd. Your ATK was 15, while your DEF was only 4. That part really confused him, how did you have such high ATK, and such low DEF? Maybe it was just because you were human… Sans didn’t know all that much about humans. It wasn’t like he had a reason to learn about them, unlike his brother, he found humans to be annoying, murderous creatures that only managed to mess up his day.

Well, that was until he saw you.

When he looked back at you it was clear, based on how you looked, that despite your high ATK, you couldn’t defend yourself, so he decided then and there that he wasn’t going to ever let anything hurt you. He was filled with a strange sense to  _ protect _ . To hurt anything and anyone who even dared to try and so much as touch you!

Then Boss spotted you… and it wasn’t even sans who had stopped the sharp bone from impaling you, no, it was his soul that had caused him to react out of pure desperation to keep you safe and alive. He knew Boss was livid, there was no way he couldn’t be after Sans pulling a stunt like that, and the chances of him getting away with it without him telling Wings were slim to none, but at that moment he didn’t care, the only thing he cared about was you.

His skull was pounding, and all he wanted to do was keep you safe… to hold you tight and never let go. It took a little bit of convincing to Boss to get him to heal you, but after he did, you… you even  _ thanked  _ him! Nobody has ever done that!... well at least not to Boss. 

Sans thought he would have to try and convince Boss that you would be safer with the both of them, but to his surprise, Boss suggested it to him… although it was only after you had thanked him for helping you and not killing you. Sans was so excited, he didn’t think his soul could stand it. He went to pick you up gently, although you seemed to want to push him away after realizing what he had done. Luckily, you didn’t, whether that was out of fear, or because you were too weak, Sans didn’t know, nor did he care. He was just happy to hold you close to him in his arms. 

You were so warm! How could humans be so warm? Was it because they had skin? He didn’t know and was too happy to care.

Sans happily and quickly gathered your purse and told you to close your eyes. You did and held onto him, Boss had sensed what sans was doing and put his hand on his shoulder, just in time to be teleported home. 

You had passed out like he had expected you to do, but your grip on his shirt didn’t loosen, in fact, you seemed to hold him closer. It made his heart warm that were so close to him, that he had to stop himself from burying his head into your hair. You were so small in his arms, and your long golden hair made him want to run his phalanges through it.

_ No, stop. Not while she’s passed out. _

He sighed, as he held you. His brother shot him a questioning glance, so Sans shrugged and told him he was putting you in his bed. He was about to head upstairs when he stopped and looked at Papyrus. 

“Thanks, Bro…” Sans said after a moment. He didn’t give his brother time to respond before he ported up to his bedroom. 

He gently laid you down in his bed, making sure to smooth out your hair. He was about to collapse next to you when he noticed just how bloody your shirt and pants had gotten. He could feel the blush on his face rise, as he knew he couldn’t leave you in bloodied clothes. 

He picked out a pair of older clothes, that he hoped would fit you, before returning over to you. He felt his blush deepened as he changed you out of your bloodied clothes, making sure to keep on your bra and underwear, which had luckily not gotten blood on them. He tried his best to keep impure thoughts out of his head, but he couldn’t help cracking a few dirty jokes under his breath. 

He was  _ really _ glad you were unconscious… Not that he would ever do anything to you without your permission, but he assumed it would be pretty embarrassing to have someone else you barely know dressing you. Let alone waking up to that… but he couldn’t help wondering if maybe you would be okay with it?

_ No. Stop. _

Once that was finished, he threw the destroyed clothes in the corner of the room, before changing out of his suit himself and turned back to his bed, seeing that you had curled into a little ball. He didn’t even realize he had taken a picture until he was staring at his phone screen…

He really needed sleep…

He all but jumped into the bed next to you, pulling the blanket over himself and you, making sure you were covered, before settling down, about to fall to sleep.

He had just started to fall asleep when you turned to face him, cuddling deeper into his warmth. His soul started to grow warmer at the feeling of you snuggling up to him, and he couldn’t help but smile and wrap an arm around you protectively, nuzzling his head into the crown of your head. Your scent overpowered him, making him pull you closer. You smelled overwhelming of flowers and nature, and normally he didn’t like that smell, but with you, he craved more. 

He laid with you in his arms as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, his soul glowing brighter than it had in a while. 

He had found his soulmate, and he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just wanted to say if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! I know sometimes my writing can be a little confusing.


	3. Hmm, this isn't my room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up surrounded by skeletons... and of course, it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, okay so mild violence? I mean not really but.. thought I should let you know... also, Sans is.. well himself, being a bit pervy and protective.
> 
> Sorry this chapter isn't as long as I would have liked, but I think it turned out okay!

You woke up to the soft morning light. It was oddly quiet in your room, which was odd because you normally remembered to turn on your fan at night. Maybe there was some sort of power outage. Or maybe you just forgot? You did tend to do that sometimes when you were over-exhausted.

You groaned as you tried to remember what happened last night, but you were brought out of your thoughts as you felt around the bed. The sheets were soft, like  _ so _ soft. You knew your sheets weren’t this soft. They were rough and old and felt like sandpaper compared to these. So whose were these?

A rush of panic was sent through you as your eyes fluttered open, and you sat up. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the sunlight but once they did you realized that this was most certainly not your room, and these were definitely not your sheets or your bed. 

The panic increased tenfold as you looked around the messy room. There were piles of clothes everywhere, and a literal trash tornado in the corner of the room.  _ How is that even possible? _ You shook your head while removing the blankets and getting out of the comfortable bed. You tried to remember what happened last night as you continued to look around and rub your eyes, but you couldn’t seem to remember anything in your distressed state.

You huffed, moving toward the door of the room to leave. It was bad enough you couldn’t remember the night before, but being in a stranger’s home without your clothes was worse.

....wait….

You looked down and nearly screamed when you realized that you weren’t wearing the same clothes from last night.  _ What the HELL happened? Where am I?  _ You snapped yourself out of your thoughts when you noticed your shoes on the ground by the bed. You didn’t hesitate to grab them and immediately turned to leave, only to hear a small groan behind you.

You froze.

You turned around slowly toward the bed, to see a leg shoot up from the floor. You slapped your hand over your mouth to keep yourself from screaming. The leg looked pure white, almost like it didn’t have skin. You were curious about the leg but decided to instead open the door and leave the room.  _ Curiosity did kill the cat right? And I’d rather not be the cat today. _

You stepped out into the dark hall. There were two doors on either side of the one you were standing in front of, but you instead chose to go toward the staircase. It would be better to just leave. You really didn’t want to meet the homeowners…

You carefully started down the stairs as quietly as you could but stopped when you heard voices coming from downstairs. There only seemed to be two of them, and one of the voices sounded louder than the other, as they talked in whispers. The louder one sounded familiar, he had a loud, almost grating voice, while the voice of the unfamiliar one sounded more guttural and croaky. It made you much more anxious to get out of the house as quickly as possible. You looked at the door that was right in front of the stairs, before listening to how far away the voices were. They seemed far enough away that you could try and run to the door...

You nodded to yourself as you silently started to make your way down the stairs again. When you reached the bottom, you made sure the voices hadn’t gotten any closer, before you hastily began to unlock the doors. You were both irritated and panicked by the number of locks on the door and tried as hard as you could to unlock it silently. Your anxiety piqued once again as you heard the two voices grow closer, so you gave up on being quiet and started unlocking the door as quickly as possible, even though you knew that your noise had attracted the attention of the others.

You had just unlocked the last one and were about to open it, when you heard a door open from the upstairs, followed by frantic footsteps on the stairs that seemed to stop when they saw you. “Sweetheart?” A low voice asked from behind you.  _ Run! _

You didn’t look back, and instead swung the door open and started running forward, only to run directly into a brick wall. Or at least that’s what you thought it was.  _ Why have a door that leads to a brick wall?! _

You fell back onto the floor, as the door in front of you slammed shut and locked by an unknown force. You were trapped.

“Sweeth-” The low voice started, as a large bulky skeleton came into view, but he was cut off by a loud voice.

“SANS WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” The loud voice screeched, as a taller, skinny skeleton came into view. You backed up, not being able to stand until you had practically cornered yourself.

You rubbed your eyes hoping that what you had seen was wrong, but when they adjusted, you saw three skeletons looking at you. The smaller one, and the tallest one arguing. Before the one in the middle stepped forward putting a hand up to silence them.

“Sorry Boss, I was sleepin’ an’-”

“AND THEY ESCAPED? I KNEW YOU COULDN’T BE TRUSTED! YOU INSOLENT, WORTHLESS-” 

Both boys went dead silent at the sight of the hand telling them to be quiet. Unlike the other two, he held himself with a rigid posture, with one of his hands held behind his back. The other one that was held up had a large hole cut through the middle of it, and his phalanges were long, and a bit pointed at the ends. His skull had two large fractures, one that started at the bottom of his right socket and ended at the tip of his crooked smile, and the other one starting at the top of his other eye-socket and leading to the top of his skull. He wore a long black trench coat, along with fitted black dress pants., that looked like it would have been more popular in the 1930s.

Nobody said anything for a moment, and instead, he watched you with his head slightly tilted and had a tight crooked smile, as his white eye-lights trailing over your body. It gave you a bad feeling… 

“You two have exactly thirty seconds to tell me why this  _ thing _ is in our house.” The one in the middle said after a second, his eye-lights never leaving you. His voice had been the gutteral-croaky one that you had heard earlier, but now it had a threatening edge to it, which made you much more anxious than you were before. The other two seemed almost as anxious as you felt.  _ why are they panicking?  _

“Look, Wings, ya weren’t supposed ta… She wasn’t supposed ta leave the-” The smaller skeleton stuttered out. His voice was low and gruff, but also sounded familiar. He kept sending you anxious glances before focussing on the middle skeleton again.

“WHAT HE IS TRYING TO SAY IS THAT, SHE WAS  _ SUPPOSED _ TO STAY IN HIS ROOM! WE KNEW YOU WOULDN’T WANT TO SEE HER!” The louder one said, aiming his words at you like it was your fault for wanting to leave the strange place you had woken up in. His voice was more shrill and penetrating than it had been when he was whispering and made you want to cover your ears to protect them from the volume he was speaking at, but you didn’t because you were too afraid to move. The middle one seemed to consider their words before he spoke again.

“So, what you two are saying is that you were trying to hide her from me… Which leaves the question of  _ why? _ ” Wings turned around, raising a brow-bone to the both of them, before turning back to you, curiosity and malic written clearly over his face. 

“There’s only a number of reasons that I can think of as to why she’s here. One, either you both had-  _ fun _ \- with her last night” he scowled, as he glared down at you. “Which I highly doubt that Papyrus would stoop  _ that _ low, but, Sans, you have brought worse back.” He seemed to be thinking for a moment, while you looked between the two. The tallest, which you assumed to be Papyrus, seemed to have a similar scowl on his face as he looked at Wings, while the smaller one which you assumed to be Sans looked more embarrassed.

“WHAT!? I WOULD NEVER- AND WITH A HUMAN OF ALL CREATURES!? DISGUSTING!” He proclaimed, stomping his foot as if to further prove his point. 

Wings looked at him, slightly amused, while sans looked at him slightly panicked, if not slightly annoyed. You would have been offended by the conversation, but you were too terrified to think properly. Instead, you had pushed yourself against the wall entirely and remained quiet as they talked.

“As I thought.” Wings mumbled, before turning back to you, “which means that the only other reason she’s here is that she’s  _ seen too much.” _ His crooked smile seemed to grow, as his normal white eye-lights went out and were replaced with a purple glowing in his right eye. 

You watched with a horrified expression, as purple smoke billowed out of his socket, and a skull that seemed to closely resembled a canine’s formed out of thin air. Wing’s smile seemed to grow just a bit more manic as he saw the fear in your eyes, but he didn’t stop. Instead, he tilted his head once again as he looked you over, and the canine skull drew closer, a white glow growing in its closed maw.

“And, if she’s seen too much, that means we must dispose of her in the most humane way possible. Don’t you agree?” Wings asked, looking from Papyrus to sans, then back to you, seemingly waiting for an answer. Though neither made any attempt to speak.

You could feel your hands burning, but you had to push back the feeling, you knew you would only make things worse if you exposed your magic to them. The burning feeling didn’t stop, so you clenched your teeth and looked away from Wings to look at Papyrus, hoping that maybe he could get him to stop. Papyrus looked like he was holding back on something, but you couldn’t tell what. So instead you looked at Sans, and you knew you couldn’t hide your worry anymore when you saw that the glowing had started to get much brighter in the skull’s maw.

Sans eye-lights were gone, and you could see he looked almost desperate to do something… but, he didn’t. You looked away from him, back at the canine skull that was now only a foot away. The glowing hurt your eyes if you looked too hard.

The fear felt overwhelming, but you pushed it down as you stared at the skull. You could feel all of them looking at you, which only added to the pressure you felt.  _ Maybe… Maybe I can do this without showing them my magic.  _

You took a deep breath to steady your nerves, as you saw the skull start to open its maw.  _ Just like any other animal, right? _ You reached out toward it slowly, until your hand rested on its nasal bone. The glowing faintly died away, before it came back full force, and its maw opened wider. You closed your eyes as you felt the pleasant burning being released from your hand and into the skull. 

“What th’ hell?” sans asked in a shocked voice from where he was standing. 

You opened your eyes to see that the skull’s eyesockets had light green pinpricks in them, and the glowing white in its maw had disappeared. 

It got closer, rubbing against your hand like a dog asking for pets. You pet it hesitantly. It made a soft purring sound as it got closer, the bright green in its eyes slowly fading. You made a soft laugh as you continued to pet it, and it continued making sounds similar to a cat.

You looked up at the other skeletons hesitantly, only to see that the glow in Wings’ eyes was gone, and his eye lights had returned to their normally white color. He and the other two were giving you very shocked expressions, so you looked away, as you continued to pet the canine skull. 

“How did you-” Wings began, but cut himself off, clearly lost in thought. His speaking seemed to snap sans out his train of thought, and he immediately grabbed you, pulling you up and into his arms. 

You squeaked at the sudden embrace that the skeleton was giving you, and he seemed to have heard it because he let out a deep laugh, before carrying you over to the couch. Away from the door. The skull had disappeared, and you felt kind of sad by its loss. 

“Sweetheart? Are ya alright?” Sans asked, as he put a blanket over your arms, and settled you in his lap facing him. 

You didn’t answer him. You instead wrapped the blanket around yourself and looked away. You heard a slight growl come from him which made you flinch in surprise.  _ Skeletons can growl?! _

He seemed to notice the way you flinched and pulled you closer to him. He forced your head against his sternum, as he practically cradled you. You felt really embarrassed, and uncomfortable, but you could feel yourself ease up around him. You took in his scent. It was a weird mix of cologne and dirt, but for some reason, it helped calm your nerves, so you reluctantly gave in to his cuddling. 

“D-don’t kill m-me… Please….” You stuttered out against him. Your voice sounded so quiet and brittle like you could break at any moment…. You hated it. He nuzzled into your hair and held you closer.

“Nobody’s gonna hurt ya, sweetheart. I promise.” Sans grumbled out against your hair. You didn’t see him sending glares to the other skeletons. 

There was the sound of someone moving around behind you, so you instinctively held onto tighter. “Is… Is The Human Alright?” Papyrus seemed to whisper from behind you. You could feel the arms around you tighten protectively as he looked up.

“Yeah… I think so. Where’d Wing’s go?” Sans asked looking around.

“He Went Upstairs, I Doubt He Will Be Down For A While…” Papyrus answered in a low whisper. You readjusted yourself so you could see both of them. Papyrus seemed to be wearing a dark red turtleneck and black skinny jeans, which was kind of funny to you. 

“Ya hungry?” Sans asked as he looked down at you. You only nodded in response. You weren’t ready to say anything to them yet. You weren’t really sure what to say, they had just tried to kill you.

He placed you upright on your feet and put a protective arm around you once he stood up. It was only then that you realized how small you were compared to them. Sans was nearly a foot taller than you which you guessed made him almost 6 feet tall, while Papyrus, who you assumed was Sans’s brother, was at least seven and a half feet tall. You assumed ‘Wings’ was the other skeleton who had tried to murder you, and he had appeared to be at least a head taller than Sans, so you assumed he was somewhere between 6 and a half to seven feet tall. That made you five-foot-three really tiny in comparison. 

You hadn’t noticed that you were being led over to a dinner table, while the two idly talked. You only snapped back to reality when Sans pulled out a chair for you and motioned for you to sit down, before taking the chair next to you. You felt yourself blush a little bit as you sat down. You weren’t sure why, so you tried to shrug it off as you thanked him. He seemed a little taken aback, but quickly shrugged it off.  _ Huh, weird… _

You changed your attention to the plate that was placed in front of you by Papyrus. It had a large piece of Lasagna on it, and a slice of garlic bread on the side. You smiled as you looked at it, and let it cool before taking a bite. You felt your face light up as you immediately dug into the food and within a few moments it was gone. You hadn’t expected it to be so good, how did a skeleton know how to cook so well anyway? Whatever… 

When you looked up you saw both of them staring at you wide-eyed. It took you a moment to realize that you had just scarfed down a plateful of lasagna in less than a minute, and now probably had sauce all over your face. You felt embarrassed as you reached for the napkin next to you and wiped your face, before looking back up at them. “S-sorry, it-it was just really good!” You stuttered out as you played with the piece of garlic bread on the plate. 

“W-WELL OF COURSE IT IS! I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE IT AFTER ALL!” Papyrus boasted next to you. You saw the hint of crimson flush across his cheeks, which made you smile.

“A-are you blushing?” You asked before you realized what you said. The crimson flush increased tenfold across his face, which made you have to hold back a laugh.

“WHAT? N-NO O-OF COURSE NOT SILLY HUMAN!” He said, looking away from you and back down at his food. You couldn’t hold back the snort of laughter that you let out at his response. They both looked at you in surprise, Sans’s eye-lights had gone out, but quickly returned to… wait were those hearts? Before you could get a good look he burst into a fit of laughter, slamming his fist on the table. Your face heated up in embarrassment, but you didn’t say anything, and instead quickly ate your remaining bread. 

When you were done with your food, you quickly got up and started washing your plate. It was totally not to get away from his laughter…

You were about to put the dish on the drying rack, when a set of hands grabbed your waist from behind, causing you to tense up. “Water you doin’?” Sans asked as he moved his arms around your waist, and leaned his head on your shoulder. You quickly unwrapped yourself from his embrace, feeling uncomfortable with how handsy he was being. You didn’t even know him, and not to mention you still didn’t remember what happened last night.

It hadn’t even dawned on you the stupid pun he made until you stepped away from him, and you let yourself let out a small laugh in response. Before you could respond, however, Papyrus had made his way into the kitchen and started to wash the remaining dishes, but not without sending Sans a glare. 

“Uh.. so, anyway… Where am I?” You asked sheepishly as you rubbed one of your arms. Sans and Papyrus looked at you a bit confused before Sans spoke up.

“What’dya mean dollface?” He asked, leaning against the counter next to you, and idly reached out to play with your hair. You furrowed your brows a little and moved his hand away before taking a step to separate the two of you. You could see he looked disappointed, and for some reason, a part of you felt disappointed as well.

“I-I mean, where am I? A-and, how did I get here?” You asked, trying your best not to stutter, but ultimately failing. Sans gave you a slightly confused look, that morphed into worry.

“You’re in our house, sweetheart. Do ya not remember last night?” He asked, making a move to step towards you and reached for your hand. You took a step away from him once more, trying to do it as casually as possible, but you could tell he knew you were trying to get away from him, so instead, you shook your head in response to his question.

“I, uh… I don’t remember last night… Did I do something?” You knew your voice came out worried, but you were worried. Had you done something with one of them last night? That didn’t sound like you in the slightest, and it was really bugging you that you couldn’t remember.

“No, no, ya didn’t do nothin’, sweetheart…” Sans answered before continuing, “Howzabout we talk in the living room? I’ll fill ya in, sound good?” He asked, taking a step forward and grabbing your hand before you could stop him. His grip was tighter, almost warning you not to try to step away again, and when you looked back up you could see the same warning in his eye-lights. You felt anxious being around him, but safe at the same time, it really confused you. You kind of wanted to run out of the house and forget about all of this, but at the same time you really wanted to know what had happened, and why you had an aching feeling in your abdomen. So, you reluctantly agreed and let him lead you to sit next to him on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? lemme know! I'm always looking to improve!  
> Also, uh... Tumblr! Join for art and story updates!  
> https://bu7itrefused.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, You can join me on my Tumblr, where I post updates for this story and other stories that I am and will be making!  
> Also, my Tumblr is a good place to hear me rant about the crazy dreams I have... but I mean, only if you're interested in hearing that I guess... It's not EVERY NIGHT that I dream of papyrus attacking me with eggs that he... er.. made... himself....anyway...  
> Tumblr: https://bu7itrefused.tumblr.com/


End file.
